


30 Days of Destiel- Day 2

by ICarryDeathOnMyWings



Series: 30 Days of Destiel Fluff [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, cas is stubborn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 03:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5318507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICarryDeathOnMyWings/pseuds/ICarryDeathOnMyWings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas wouldn't listen to Dean when he said 'wear a scarf'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 Days of Destiel- Day 2

Day 2: Defiant

“I don’t want to.” Cas said as he crossed his arms. Dean rolled his eyes, “Cas, you’re gonna be cold. You have to wear a scarf.” Cas shook his head again and pulled his trench coal tighter around himself, “I’ll be fine with my coat.” 

Dean sighed and held out his hand, “Fine, just don’t complain.” Cas took his hand and laced their fingers. They’d been together for two weeks now and Cas was even more stubborn than before. Dean hadn’t realized that was even possible. But here they were in the start of December with Cas refusing to wear a scarf. Defiant bastard. 

When they got home Cas was shivering, his teeth chattering. Dean rolled his eyes again and pulled Cas close, “You shoulda listened to me.” He kissed Cas’ rosy cheek. He pulled Cas to the couch, grabbing a particularly warm blanket. He wrapped it around the angel’s shoulders before placing a tender kiss on his forehead, “I’ll make hot chocolate and then come make you warm.” 

Cas nodded gratefully, pulling the blanket tight around himself. He watched Dean go with a smile, if being a stubborn ass was all it took for Dean to take care of him, he was going to do it more often.


End file.
